Tonna Coilspring
* Nation of Gnomeregan}} * ** Clockrush |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = }} Doctor Tonna Coilspring is a certified Gnomish medic and field surgeon. Born in Gnomeregan, she graduated from Gearshaft University's medical course at some point prior to the trogg invasion and Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg's grand betrayal. Following the fall of Gnomeregan, she served as a field medic for Alliance forces, serving commonly as an independent surgeon but on occasion as a medical officer under joint Gnomeregan-Ironforge commanders. She tended to the wounded from the valleys of Alterac and Silithus to Operation: Shieldwall, and was present for Operation: Gnomeregan. Blackrock and Roll In the shadow of the conflict over Blackrock Mountain between the Darkforged and the Ironstand, fellow gnome Fizben Gearcrank who worked with the Blades of Greymane got her to travel to the Empire of Thaurissan to help support the war effort with her medical knowledge and her Coilspring-patented Healbot 5000. Over the course of the conflict, she treated multiple members of the Alliance forces that had assembled, and alongside Fizben and Markov Gildgear the three gnomes provided fresh water, healing and motivation with their bots. On the first day, she had to treat Markus Stonewall for superficial void burns and frostbite that covered his torso, Raleigh Barlow for a concussion and Zaramy Silverwood for multiple lacerations and bleeding after the skirmish at Forgewright's Tomb. Following the battle, she treated Alison Clement and Vorien Dawnstrider after the former was hurled out of a mole machine during a test and into a wall and after the later suffered a similar fate and fell on Clement. She met Tiana Davenport after she too was launched and the two made friendly chit chat after it was determined that Tiana suffered no severe wounds from the fall. The second night saw her treat the Lightforged Phyaaka and Tiana Davenport after the battle at the Forgeworks, the latter having broken ribs and suffered a stab wound that had been treated in the field earlier by Fizben. However, the stab wound had been made by a death knight's runeblade and left frost shrapnel in her body, which were not removed prior to her being patched up by Fizben, and so Tonna had to perform surgery on her to remove the shrapnel from her body as the Light of fellow medic Vae'rah was being repelled by the Death magics. During the next day, she was preparing to go to the Ring of Law to watch one of the prisoner fights when Arthanin Silveredge stumbled into the base, protecting himself with an arcane shield and escorted by Isalder Greatbane after having walked into a lingering plague cloud at the top of the entrance to Forgewright's Tomb. Establishing a quarantine area she proceeded to treat the elf and reduce the severity of his affliction until he could be properly cured. That night after the battle of the Cauldron, she had to treat Eviellena Blakemoore for internal damage and broken ribs. However, as she finished treating Blakemoore, she was approached by Markov, who informed her that Fizben was missing. Fearful that he had fallen in the line of duty, his hydration bot was used to scry for him during the next day. They were relieved to find out that he was still alive, but was forced to fight in the Horde's gladiator ring within Blackrock Spire along with other Alliance prisoners. Though still worried, she tried to keep a strong face in the following days and held onto the hope that he was, at the very least, still alive. Following the Battle of the Burning Road she treated Daniel Harrison for burn wounds and bludgeoning bruises, and Garion Magnus for fel wounds and a still-healing San'layn bite. She noted the oddity of Magnus' extremely slow recovery rate, as even with her usual technological treatments it was slower than it should be. And in the middle of the night, she heard a call for a medic while she was still up and about. Searching for the source of the distress call, it turned out to be coming from one of the Horde prisoners, Ela'thias Everbloom, who was suffering from ripped shoulder muscles hanging to his torso, internal damage and skewered knees that had been pierced through with spears, leaving him in danger of dying before the night was over or having his arm ripped off in the arena. A crisis of duty wracked her, with her duties as a medic and treating the sick, wounded and dying opposing the consequences of defying the war effort's established orders. Ultimately, her decision was bolstered by the words of Scathach Mithrilborn, a dwarf who was standing nearby speaking to Gooldaro Chainbreaker, another prisoner, and was critical of the risk Tonna would be taking in healing Everbloom. But Tonna had overheard Scathach's words to Gooldaro, which spoke of actions speaking louder than words and trust in one's beliefs, and so heeding those words she decided to fulfil her duties as the only present medical officer on duty, well aware that if she were called out on it there would be severe consequences, and treated the elf through the cell bars just enough so that he wouldn't die in the middle of the night or be ripped apart in seconds in the Ring. She later learned that a dwarf of Scathach's description had gotten into trouble trying to get healing to the prisoners, covering for Tonna. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Doctors Category:Surgeon Category:Medics